Orange Twinkle
by Katty 'Taco' Kisses
Summary: *Oneshot* A story on how he was born! That's the perfect subject for Bullet to write about for extra credit!


**So a lot of you are wondering these following questions:**

**- Where did Bullet come from?  
**

**- Why's he named after that one orange-eyed squirrel?  
**

**- Why does he like tomatoes so much like some psycho?**

**If you're WEREN'T wondering any of these questions, you are now c; And if you're not... pfft, I dunno... .-.  
**

**Well that shall be answered now whether you want it to or not! :D Let me start by saying that I own nothing but Strawberry and Bullet's _personality. _Not the name. You'll see why I typed it like that. Enjoy c:**

* * *

"Extra credit boys!" Strawberry called.

Butch groaned. "Are you SERIOUS? That's so BORING!"

Strawberry rolled her eyes. "You get some sweets if you do it. Anyways, all you have to do is write about anything you'd like to discuss."

"Anything?" Boomer asked.

"Anything." Strawberry nodded.

Butch shrugged. "Eh, maybe tomorrow. Or the day after that. Or next week. Yea, that's good." And with that, Butch flew off to go play endless games of 'Zombie Wars' on the Play Station 2.

Brick yawned. "I'll start tomorrow for sure. I need my hotness sleep." He walked up the long set of stairs.

"Well I'M gonna start today!" Bullet said proudly. "'Cause if I do, then I won't have to do it tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and the day after the day after tomorrow, and-"

Boomer interrupted the brunette. "We get it Bullet. Now go and do so."

"K~" Bullet ran full speed up the stairs, causing smoke to arise downstairs.

Strawberry coughed loudly as the smoke entered her lungs. "Oh great..."

* * *

Brown hair fell to his eyes at Bullet stared at his lined paper blankly.

"I don't know what to write~" he whined. "I already wrote about how I LOOOVE my tomatoes..." He glanced at his five-page essay hanging up on his mirror. "So now what...? Hm..." A gasp escaped his lips. "My 'How I was Born' story should be great! Whoo~"

He gripped the pencil in his left hand and began to write quickly and swiftly in a messy-like way, gray pencil lead instantly obeying his command.

* * *

_"Hey Butch and Brick!" Boomer yelled loudly. He held up some type of animal in their faces. "It's an ANIMAL-THINGIE!"_

_"Squirrel." Brick corrected.  
_

_"Yea, that." Boomer grinned.  
_

_The orange-eyed squirrel squirmed as Boomer gripped **him** (yes, **him**) tightly. Even his ultra super powers could not beat the blonde's grip.  
_

_Butch blinked. "Why should we care 'bout some dumb squirrely?"  
_

_Boomer shrugged. "I dunno. He just seems... interesting... He can fly 'nd everything!"  
_

_And suddenly, Brick grew a sly smirk as he glanced at his two younger brothers.  
_

_"How about we make it more interesting?" the red-head asked, eyes glimmering with mischief.  
_

_And like the two curious boys they are, Butch and Boomer asked, "What do ya mean?"  
_

_Their only reply was, "Follow me and you'll see~"_

* * *

_Butch scowled. "Why are we at jail!? Are we gonna get arrested or somethin'!?"_

_"Shh!" Brick hushed him. In a whisper, he said, "You gotta stay quiet in order for all of this to work." Butch nodded in understanding as he and Boomer followed Brick inside._

_The boys flew as quietly as they can above the security guards. The orange squirrel frowned upon Boomer's grip. He suddenly got an idea. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and..._

_"OW!" Boomer cried. "It bit me!"_

_"Hey, who's there?" a security guard called out loudly._

_Brick growled. "Now look what you've done, idiot." he said through his teeth as Boomer still cried a bit, trying to shake the squirrel off of his hand. _

_Butch smirked. "Well I gotta way to fix it." he said proudly._

_Brick scoffed. "Puh-lease. I'd like to see this."_

_Keeping his smirk, in a loud deep voice, he called out, "LOOK! There's Mojo Jojo just outside of the building!"_

_"Really?" a security guard asked. "Then let's get 'im!" And in a flash, every single security guard rushed out._

_Brick frowned at the sight of Butch's smirk. He hit the black-haired boy in the back of his head. "Stop being cocky and let's go."_

_"Th-the squirrel won't come of~" Boomer whined as he still tried to get the squirrel off._

_"Oh toughen up." Brick rolled his eyes._

_Butch nodded. "Yea, ya big wimp." he added._

_In a very small mutter, Boomer said, "If you guys had some crazy squirrel on your hand, you'd cry too. Jerks..."_

_Finally after about five minutes of roaming around, the boys and angered squirrel made it to a human-free jail cell. As they entered, the toxic smell of the toilet went inside of the boys' noses. The 'Ruffs didn't mind, but the squirrel turned green._

_Boomer sighed. "Now it's gonna puke on me!"_

_Brick rolled his eyes yet again and pulled the squirrel off of Boomer hand gently. "There. Now it might puke of the floor."_

_It actually puked on Brick's shoe._

_"Pfft~" Boomer struggled not to laugh._

_Butch, however, laughed loudly, his right eye twitching repeatedly. "Haha, you had it comin' suck-ah!"_

_Brick glared at the squirrel. "So ya think you're funny, eh?"_

_The squirrel crossed his arms and seemed to smirk as he flew upwards away from the boys. He stuck out his tongue at them._

_"Why I outta-" Brick muttered before he flew towards the squirrel, trying to catch him. The two had an extreme 'game' of chase, but in the end, Brick was the winner._

_Brick sighed, out of breath. "Ok. So, let's get this over with. Hm..." Brick explored the room a bit. He grabbed everything he could find: a tomato, a book, and a random purple crayon. He then plucked a piece of his, Boomer's, and Butch's hair. He dumped them all in the toilet._

_"What're ya doin'?" Butch asked._

_Brick smirked. "You'll see~" Lastly, he threw the squirrel in the toxic toilet water. In a swift movement, he pulled down the handle. The sound of the toilet flushing filled into the boys' ears. They all moved far away from it._

_The squirrel's eyes were wide as he began to change. His brown fur became peach skin, his orange eyes became dark purple ones, and his hair became a lot darker. It was as if every single good part of him melted into a dark evil._

_Suddenly, a lot of the water shot up from the toilet, filling the cell with the dirty water. The 'Ruffs floated around for a bit before the water drained quickly. The sound of coughs filled the cell as the water quickly vanished into nothing as if nothing happened._

_"Woah..." the three boys said in unison as they saw the boy in front of them._

_"He-" Brick started._

_"-looks-" Boomer continued._

_"-so-" Butch added._

_"-RADICALLY AWESOME!" the three 'Ruffs yelled in unison._

_Brick walked up to the purple eyed boy. "So, uh... hey...?"_

_The brunette took a deep breath in before speaking quickly:_

_"Oh hi there! My name's Bullet! I like candy. Do you like candy? I LOOOVE candy! Oh, oh, and I like tomatoes too! They seem very good! I know that 7 plus a backwards 7 equals a triangle! I wanna go on an AWESOME adventure! Do you-"_

_Brick clasped his hand over Bullet's mouth. "Oh gosh, we got a talker." he muttered. "Um, so welcome to a new an awesome life Bullet! I'm Brick the leader, that blondey idiot there is Boomer, and twitch-a-lot is Butch."_

_Boomer chimed in. "We're your new bros! Isn't that swell?"_

_"Say 'cool' not 'swell." Butch said in a flat tone._

_Bullet nodded. "Oh, that's pretty awesome." He yawned. "I'm tired. Do we get to go to sleep? I like sleeping; it's very nice and peaceful!"_

_"Sure, sure." Butch replied. "We're probably gonna destruct the town tomorrow, so we need to get all the sleep we can get to beat those dumb Powerpuffs!"_

_"Yea!" Brick, Boomer, and Bullet yelled in unison._

_"I have no idea who those people are!" Bullet added happily, though he kind of remembered the name from somewhere._

_Boomer frowned. "All ya gotta know is that we HATE them."_

_Bullet nodded as the four shot up through the jail roof and flew away. "Hate the Powerpuffs. Got it." He stuck out his tongue in concentration as he ruffled his hair to make it messier. "There we go; nice and messy!"_

_And that was a new beginning for him. He wasn't an orange-eyed squirrel with a bright streak of orange that followed him around everywhere. Instead, he was a purple-eyed Rowdyruff for a big craving for tomatoes._

* * *

"Then End~" Bullet sang in conclusion. He got up and ran down the stairs (don't worry, he didn't cause smoke again). He stopped once he reached Strawberry. "Here you go~" He handed her the paper before traveling up the stairs to go to bed, for it was late and he was very tired.

A couple of minutes later, Strawberry was done grading the paper she had read. She silently travelled up the stairs into Bullet's room, placing the A+ paper on his dresser.

And when she glanced at his right eye that was always slightly open when he's asleep, she could've sworn she saw a small orange twinkle there for a small millisecond.

* * *

**Yep. Corny endings FTW bros. Yep. And corny titles. **

**What a life, huh?**

**So now you know a lot about Bullet. I really need to write another chapter for Those Pesky Punks. I didn't even start .-.**

**Bullet: Does that mean I'm actually a 'Puff!? Are they RELATED to me!? What the tomato!?**

**Butch: Oh shiznet... that ain't my brother! :0**

**Bullet: Aww... ;w;**

**Boomer: Don't listen to Butch Bullet; you're not related to them and you are our bro.**

**Bullet: Yay****! :D**

******Brick: ... Weirdos...**

******Me: Have a blessed night/day everyone! :D**

******_Peace, love, and tacos,_  
**

******_Katty 'T' Kisses_**


End file.
